


Confidence in the future

by strangelightsinthenightsky



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelightsinthenightsky/pseuds/strangelightsinthenightsky
Summary: Korra and Asami have a chat while in Zaofu, after Suyin teaches Korra how to metalbend.





	Confidence in the future

There were low voices coming from a dark corner of the garden. Zaofu's domes were closed for the night, but they were tall and wide, and the enclosure still provided lots of places to isolate yourself with your best friend. Sitting on the grass, lounging shoulder against shoulder against a low wall, Korra and Asami were having a whispered chat.

“And what did it feel like?”

“It was different. It felt somehow more focused than earthbending, but once I'd understood what I was supposed to do, it didn't really require more effort.”

“Mmm...”

Korra's head slightly turned so she could watch Asami out of the corner of her eye - something she'd been doing more lately than she cared to admit. The engineer was thoughtfully gazing off in the distance, a slight frown on her brows. Was something troubling her?

“A yuan for your thoughts?”

That earned her a soft smile, and Asami moved a little bit so she could rest her head on Korra's shoulder. Her question forgotten, the Avatar suddenly felt breathless. There it was again, that feeling so strong it was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Had she been honest with herself, she'd have admited she knew exactly what it was, but she was still managing to delude herself into thinking she needed more time to sort it out. And while she was trying to do that, she was sitting very, very still, scared she'd break the moment if she moved a muscle.

“Are you scared of Zaheer?”

The whispered question took her by surprise, and it took her a few seconds to realize it was an answer to her own question. Unconsciously, she cuddled a bit closer to her friend.

“Well...” She breathed in deeply, eyes closed, before looking at Asami again and answering truthfully: “I don't know much about him yet, but if Lord Zuko, my cousins and my father got together to try and stop him, he must be quite dangerous. Tenzin and Lin looked rather worried too...”

Asami let out a small sigh and bit her lower lip, clearly debating what to say. Korra knew her well enough to wait quietly, until the engineer eventually said:

“Could you... Would you...” A groan. “Korra, please be careful. I hate knowing people like him are after you.”

She looked so serious. And scared, too. Moving slowly so as not to elbow the other woman in the ribs, she put her arms around Asami's shoulders, giving her a big hug. Her lips curled up when she felt strong arms circling her waist, holding as tight as she did. They sat there for a while, very quiet, and both very aware of how close the other was, trying to give each other strength and confidence in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so if you have any advice for me, please don't hesitate! Feedback is really appreciated.


End file.
